The Perfect Plan
by LuckyDuck777
Summary: The missing scene from episode 6X04, Tainted Obligation. Calzone! Just a little one shot!


A/N: How great was that episode? Just a little scene that I thought they should have added :)

**The Perfect Plan**

Callie knew she shouldn't be rushing, she knew that accidents happen every day, but all she wanted to do was get home and jump into the arms of her fantastic girlfriend. Arizona had been right about everything. She had been right about going back to the chief and asking for her job, and she had also been right about the chief giving her back the job. Now, she was Dr. Calliope Torres, Orthopedic Attending at Seattle Grace Hospital, and the only thing that could top this moment is going home and laying next to her girlfriend. Callie grinned as she pulled into the assigned parking space that Arizona had designated just for her beside her own car. Callie leaned across the seat and picked up the box of the "good" danish, as Mark and Derek referred to them as, and literally jumped out of the car and sprinted toward the building.

It didn't take her no more than three minutes before she was at Arizona's door unlocking it with the key Arizona had placed in her locker one evening when she didn't know who would be getting out of surgery first. Arizona didn't want Callie to have to wait for her so she left a note and a key, telling her that she was welcome to go to her place and wait for her. When Callie told Cristina about it, she simply rolled her eyes and informed Callie that had just got "keyed." Callie didn't mind, however. She was over the top thrilled that this relationship that the two woman had managed to form was remaining strong and healthy. Callie also realized that this was the happiest she had been since she was just a kid.

"Arizona!" Callie shouted happily as she ran into the house and looked around the somewhat cluttered apartment. It was usually pretty tidy, but with the new merger, they barely had time to keep up with the simple household chores. There were video games and controllers scattered around in front of the television; magazines and medical journals covered the kitchen counter. Callie didn't mind at all, though. For one, she had lived with Cristina, so this was technically considered sparkling clean. Also, it felt like home. Whenever she walked into the house, she felt right. She felt as though she belonged. That was something new for her. She never seemed to feel that warmth at George's place, and when she slept over at Marks, she never felt the warmth either. Then again, who would? It was just a sleezy hotel room.

"Bedroom," Arizona replied. Callie walked through the bedroom door and noticed her girlfriend sitting up against the headboard reading one of Jodi Picoult's depressing books. Callie also noticed that Arizona must have been reading a sad part because she was tearing up. Arizona quickly put the book on the night stand and wiped the corner's of her eyes to keep the tears from falling.

"So?" Arizona hinted, waiting for Callie's news. She pulled off the covers from her and moved on top of them and sat cross-legged.

"Well," Callie replied trying to be as nonchalant as possible, taking a seat at the edge of the bed next to Arizona. "I'm the new Orthopedic Attending!" Callie grinned.

"That's wonderful, Calliope!" Arizona beamed as she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend. Arizona pulled back after a second with a grin, "My girlfriend isn't moving to Cleveland!" Arizona whispered in a sing-song voice.

"No, i'm not." Callie grinned as she pulled Arizona closer and deepened their kiss.

"Wait, what did you bring?" Arizona asked curiously as pulled away after a few moments and motioned toward the plastic bag.

"I brought the good danish." Callie told her sweetly as she bent down and opened the bag that contained the box full of Danish. She pulled the box onto her lap and opened it, "Want one?"

"Yes," Arizona nodded, "I wanted one earlier during our meeting because I heard Sloan and Derek talking about how delicious they were, but I was too nervous about what the chief was going to say." Arizona admitted as she took a bite into it and moaned, "Mmm, they were so right."

"They're good?" Callie asked. Arizona nodded, holding the pastry up to Callie's head as Callie leaned over and bit into it. "Oh yeah, the best," Callie nodded in agreement.

"So, I finally get the whole McDreamy thing," Arizona admitted to Callie as she looked down at her hands blushing.

"Oh, not you too." Callie sighed as she shook her head, "Well I guess another one bites the dust," Callie joked.

"Shush, you." Arizona laughed as she swatted Callie's arm gently, "He just really came through the other day."

"Shepard's a good guy." Callie nodded, "And I am really sorry about Ann."

"Me too, but she called me an hour or so ago and told me she had a job offer in California. It was better pay, her kids would be closer to their father, and her parents live there too. So, it was a blessing in disguise, I guess." Arizona shrugged as she leaned over and grabbed the water bottle that was on her night stand.

"Still, you lost one of your favorite scrub nurses." Callie whispered as she interlocked her fingers with Arizona's.

"There will be more, Calliope. They just have to learn, I suppose." Arizona smiled, "Now, I don't know about you, but this whole day has been quite exhausting, so what do you say to a movie and snuggling." Arizona got up from the bed and walked over to her purse where she pulled out a movie. "I went by the movie store before I came home."

Callie smiled at her girlfriends gorgeous appearance which just happened to be a long t-shirt and her hair thrown up into a messy pony tail, but to Callie, it was hot. "I'd say that is the perfect plan."

**The End**

**Review:)**


End file.
